


For ten minutes?

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe meets a stranger in a pub, willing to help him.





	For ten minutes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime who felt unwell. You can consider this as a birthday present in case I take too long to write you're real birthday gift.

“Whisky. Dry.” 

Poe looked up from the book he was currently reading at his favourite pub. At his side, a tall man appeared, wrapped in a blue uniform that Poe recognized as one from the USAF. The young man took off his cap, letting appearing a strong beautiful face. The stranger’s hand carded through his shiny black hair with an exhausted sigh before he swallowed in one go his drink before slamming the glass against the wooden bar. He made a sign for the barmaid to fill again his glass and the young woman obeyed. 

“Rough day?” asked Poe with a soft smile. 

“Kinda.” grumbled the man before emptying his glass again and sighing. 

“I’m Poe Dameron.” said Poe, tending a hand towards the soldier and the young man took it.

“Ben Solo.” answered the other man, a shy smile on his lips. 

“Captain?” asked Poe, showing the stripes on Ben’s shoulders. 

“You’re observant.” answered Ben with an impressed smile. “Can I?” he added, showing the seat next to Poe and the young man nodded. 

“I have no merit. My mum was a pilot in the USAF.” smiled Poe before making a sign to the barmaid to fill up their glasses. 

“Wait! If I’m not mistaken on your age, it means that your mum was one of the first female pilots we got.” said the other man and Poe couldn’t help to smile. The man was clever. 

“She was.” answered proudly Poe. 

“Wow!” whispered Ben, clearly impressed. “To your mum!” claimed Ben, raising his glass to make a toast. “She must be awesome.”

“She is.” laughed Poe, clinking his glass against Ben’s before both took a sip, not tearing their eyes from each other. 

Both got silent after that, Ben playing with the liquid in his glass and Poe observing him from the corner of his eyes. The young soldier took off his cravat and Poe caught again this expression of utter tiredness on his face. 

“Is everything alright?” asked softly Poe, his hand on Ben’s arm. 

“I was discharged from the Army today.” sighed Ben before looking at Poe. 

“And you didn’t want?” asked Poe, offering a small smile to his companion. 

“I...it was for the best...I suppose.” answered Ben, looking at his hands and the glass between them. “I couldn’t go back there.” whispered the young man, his hands shaking around the glass and Poe could hear the terror in his voice. He recognized it. His mum already talked about her time in the Army with the same voice. 

Poe slid his hand along Ben’s arm to grab his hands in his, helping him to shake the tremors in it. So, the young soldier looked at him, his big dark eyes shining with tears and Poe pressed his hands, a soft smile on his lips, wanting to bring some comfort to this stranger. Yet, he felt so familiar. 

“It’s...just feel weird.” whispered Ben with a shy smile. 

“Do you have people to help you to come back to the civil life?” asked Poe, slightly worried. “It’s important, you know.” he added and Ben chuckled.

“I know.” answered Ben with an amused smile and Poe blushed slightly. “I have my father. And an uncle. And an aunt. And two best friends.” he added and Poe nodded, relieved. 

“That’s good.” smiled Poe.

“Thank you!” whispered Ben. “To see beyond the uniform.” he added, blushing. 

“That’s not difficult with a pretty guy like you.” answered Poe with a wink and he got satisfied when he saw the other man laughing. 

“Cocky guy?” grinned Ben, amused. “My Dad would love you.” he added and it was Poe’s turn to laugh. 

“Slow down, Captain!” answered Poe. “Before presenting me to your father, you should buy me a drink.” he added with a charming smile. 

“I can do that.” answered Ben, a sly smile appearing on his lips while taking a sign to the barmaid. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Poe was still talking with Ben and Poe was happy to have gone to the pub tonight. The young captain was funny, charming and Poe wanted for this evening to never end, not having feeling so connected with a stranger for months, even years. 

“Oh no!” whispered Poe when he looked at the pub’s entry, shrieking to disappear behind Ben and the young man frowned.

“What happens?” asked Ben, looking at the door before looking again to Poe.

“That’s my boss!” whined Poe.

“And you don’t like her?” asked Ben, amused. 

“The problem is more than she likes me a little bit too much.” sighed Poe, looking above Ben’s shoulder and winced when he saw the woman with pink hair walking towards him. “I know we barely know each other but would you accept to help me?” asked Poe, desperate.

“How?” frowned Ben.

“Would you accept to be my boyfriend for the next ten minutes?” whispered Poe, his eyes pleading for Ben’s help.

“At your service.” grinned Ben after few seconds of silence and Poe sighed in relief. 

“She is coming!” whispered Poe, nervous and Ben got closer to him, to show his support and Poe relaxed, feeling safe with Ben at his side. 

Poe let out a shaky breath when his boss was closer to them and Ben winked, smiling softly and Poe smiled back. 

“Poe!” purred a tall woman with pink hair, sliding front of him, turning her back to Ben and Poe saw the young man’s face growing colder. “What a surprise to meet you there!” she added, a hand pressing Poe’s arm and the young man tried to not wince. 

Like it was really a surprise! Like she didn’t know that Poe usually came her after a day of work. Like it was the first time she ambushed Poe there. 

“Holdo!” smiled politely Poe, fighting to not shrug off her hand from his body. 

“Since you’re alone there as I am, can I offer you a drink?” asked the woman and Poe shared a look with Ben, wanting to see if the man was ready to play his role. 

“Excuse me madam!” said Ben, with a deep voice, assertive so Holdo couldn’t ignore him. 

Poe’s boss turned around, clearly pissed off, to face the young captain. 

“What do you want?” groaned the woman and Ben’s eyes got darker. It threw a shiver in Poe’s spine.

“I don’t really appreciate to see you flirting with my boyfriend.” answered the young soldier, rising up his chin. 

“Your boyfriend?” frowned Holdo and Ben threw her a ruthless smirk before sliding to Poe’s side, shoving slightly Holdo away from Poe. 

“Yes. My boyfriend.” answered Ben, taking Poe’s hand in his and entwining their fingers. “Poe.” he added with a smile for the young man, kissing softly Poe’s knuckles and the young man shivered. 

Poe couldn’t look away from the other man, feeling a pleasant rumble into his stomach when he caught the other man’s eyes looking intensely at him. Ho! He could really get used to this. 

“Really?” snarked Holdo. “Why he never talked about you before so?” she asked, defiant. 

“Because that’s our private life and it doesn’t concern you.” answered Ben, his voice going deeper with protectiveness and Poe felt his body getting warmer. 

“Ben just came back from his last mission!” answered Poe, wrapping an arm around Ben’s waist and he felt the other man melting against his side. Poe cuddled deeper into his flank. 

“Oh! So you’re in the Army?” smiled the woman, satisfied. “When is the next mission?” asked Holdo, not controlling the nastiness from her voice. 

“I’m back to the civilian life since today!” smirked Ben, rising up his glass to her before taking a sip. 

Poe bit down his lips to hide his smile. It wasn’t everyday than someone was defying Holdo and he had to admit that he was very satisfying. He was enjoying that very much. And to show his support to this stranger, he hoped not any longer after this, he stroke Ben’s small back with his thumb. Ben looked down at him with a smile and Poe couldn’t help to grin back to him.

“Do you want to celebrate that wonderful news with us?” asked Ben, his face falsely angelic and Poe hid his face into Ben’s shoulder to not laugh.

Holdo’s eyes were piercing through Ben’s face but the man was imperturbable, his hand firmly holding on Poe’s waist and the young man really didn’t mind the possessiveness. If the man wanted for Poe to be his, so Poe would gladly accept. Both Holdo and Ben were still defying each other when Poe saw a spark enlightening Ben’s dark eyes. Then, in the following second, the man was dragging Poe against his chest before ravishing his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Poe froze for a second, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening before he finally realized. So Poe threw his arms around Ben’s neck, sliding his hands into this outrageous shiny and soft black hair, stealing a moan from the man’s mouth. Ben was holding him tight against him and Poe could feel every inch of his body, making his head dizzy with pleasure. Poe felt one of Ben’s hands sliding on his arse before pinching his cheek and Poe laughed against Ben’s mouth, loving to hear Ben’s laugh in return. 

When their kiss broke, Poe opened his eyes to look at Ben. The man was looking at him like Poe was the most beautiful thing he saw in his life and it threw shivers to Poe’s spine. Never someone looked at him like that. Like Poe was the only thing mattering in the world. 

“You made her fleeing.” chuckled Poe and Ben finally looked away from Poe to note that they were finally alone. 

“I hope she will not make of your life a nightmare.” answered Ben with a shy smile. 

“I can handle it.” replied Poe with a wink. 

“Without my help?” asked Ben with a cocky smile. 

“I...only asked you for 10 minutes.” answered Poe, shyly. 

“Well, I have a lot of free time now.” smiled Ben, showing his uniform, amused. 

Poe smiled before grabbing Ben’s cap, still on the bar, and going on his tiptoes to put it back on Ben’s head. 

“I know a place which made the best hot dogs in the world. Want to give it a try?” asked Poe, grinning. 

“Yes, Sir!” answered Ben, in a perfect military salute. 

Poe chuckled, slapping Ben’s cap visor on his eyes. Ben straightened it with a finger, offering a dorky smile to Poe and he offered his arm to Poe. The young man took it before Ben lead him outside the pub. 

“Are you sure you didn’t get dismissed for insubordination?” asked Poe.

“I think it’s a story for another time.” answered Ben with a wink. 

“Another time?” asked Poe, trying to hold back his excitement. 

“Another time.” confirmed Ben and both shared a laugh before walking towards the best hot dog of their life. 

For the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
